Inevitable
by Narukami-Kyouya
Summary: En medio de la oscuridad lo observo. Su semblante decaído, sus orbes brillosas que sin rumbo, deambulaban por la habitación. Impotente apretó sus puños, contemplando una vez más sus finas facciones, que aun debajo de su semblante abatido se apreciaban tan hermosas que tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para despegar su vista de él...AlaudexGiotto


**Disclameir:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira. Sólo la historia es de mi autoria… y fue realizada sin fines de lucro…

**Advertencias: **Contiene Shonen-ai (relacion entre chicos) Yaoi.

* * *

Inevitable...

...

El comienzo de la traición...

.

En medio de la oscuridad lo observo. Su semblante decaído, sus orbes brillosas que sin rumbo, deambulaban por la habitación. Impotente apretó sus puños, contemplando una vez más sus finas facciones, que aun debajo de su semblante abatido se apreciaban tan hermosas que tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para despegar su vista de él. Sólo para endurecer su mirada y con rabia cerrar con demasía sus labios, dolido por lo que acontecía. Ese estúpido ilusionista, su mayor y más duro rival, ahora si le había hecho enfurecer.

Apretando con fuerza sus puños se acerco a aquella figura que, pese a la oscuridad resplandecía bajo los grisáceos rayos lunares; con un solo pensamiento en mente, moler hasta la muerte a Demon aun cuando el joven frente a él se opusiera.

Sus pasos firmes resonaron, alertando al joven que descansaba detrás del escritorio, de su oficina, en una cómoda silla; produciendo que se estremeciera pues pensaban que se encontraba solo. Su mirada perdida trato de adecuarse a la negrura del lugar mientras buscaba el provenir de esos pasos. Logrando ubicarla hasta que la mano del invasor toco con suavidad su mejilla izquierda retirando un mechón de ella. La caricia lo estremeció, sin embargo sonrió ante el hermoso gesto, elevando su mirada, quedando embelesado por esos hermosos ojos turquesa que sólo su más fuerte guardián poseía.

– Giotto… – susurro el joven al ver que había logrado acaparar la atención de éste prosiguió – Encadenaré y lo traeré a ti si así lo deseas – Giotto bajo la vista, al notar furia en las palabras de su guardián. Agito su rostro, negando, declinado el ofrecimiento. Elevando su vista sólo para agradecerle.

– Gracias Alaude – susurro tratando de sonreír, aun cuando sabía que era malo ocultando sus emociones, más si trataba con aquel guardián. Alaude siempre sabía cuando sus sonrisas eran fingidas, la tristeza era palpable en sus ojos aun cuando él se empeñaba en demostrar lo contrario. El ojiazul desvió su vista, molesto.

– Daemon nos traiciono – Expuso irritado – Te traiciono – remarco.

Giotto bajo su mirada, lo sabía; por ello se había encerrado en su oficina, buscando una solución y evitando que su familia le viera en ese deplorable estado.

– Demon tuvo sus razones – musito por lo bajo el rubio perdiendo su mirada en algún punto de la habitación. Alaude frunció aun más el ceño dándole la espalda.

– Él ya no es tu guardián de la niebla, Giotto. Ya no pertenece a la familia – profirió, Giotto elevo su vista angustiado, sabía el mensaje oculto en aquellas palabras, se levanto y con firmeza tomo la mano de su guardián. Deteniéndolo.

– No lo hagas Alaude – pidió prendiendo su llama.

Alaude frunció el ceño, molesto.

– Yo me encargare de Daemon – dictamino viéndolo fijamente. Alaude lo contemplo por un momento; leyendo claramente sus intenciones. Su mirada se endureció.

– Quebranto las leyes, Giotto. Esto ya no te concierne – apuntó, dando por finalizada la conversación. Giotto suspiro deshaciendo su amarre. Alaude no se detendría, no hasta arrestar o matar a Daemon. Lo sabía, su molestia era más que palpable; no por nada su carácter era de temer cuando alguien quebrantada las leyes y aun más cuando intentaban hacerle daño… a él.

– Como jefe de la familia Vongola… Es mi deber detenerlo…– rebatió. Alaude se detuvo al escucharlo. Sabía que Giotto no se rendiría fácilmente; proteger a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia era su deber como jefe, aun cuando uno de ellos le traicionara no le dejaría, lo conocía. Giro contemplándolo con detenimiento. No había vacilación en sus orbes naranjas, sin embargo no le castigaría, su intención era hacerlo volver a toda costa. Abrió sus labios, dispuesto a negarse y hacerle entrar en razón no obstante, sus labios se sellaron, formando una delgada línea. Ahora comprendía… Giotto no se rendiría, nada lo haría desistir ni siquiera él.

Sin despegar su mirada del dueño de la llama del cielo se acerco en silencio. Detrás de toda esa determinación un pequeño, casi imperceptible, destello de culpa se reflejaba; Por ese motivo Giotto no se atrevería a castigarle, menos a matarle.

–La muerte de Elena no justifica sus acciones…– señaló deteniéndose frente él. Elevando su mano derecha cuando contemplo esas enormes orbes naranjas abrirse de sorpresa una vez que sus gélidas palabras resonaron en la habitación, acaricio su rostro. Su reacción fue suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas; dolor y más que nada sorpresa reflejaban sus facciones.

Su cálida llama naranja desapareció.

–Elena conocía el riesgo que implicaba formar parte de los Vongola. Aun así acepto, así que deja de culparte – ordeno conteniendo su molestia. Su odio a Daemon no se comparaba con el enojo que le embargaba cuando veía a Giotto culparse de todas las muertes que se perdían en batallas.

Giotto cerró sus orbes, dejando que la fría y suave mano de su guardián rozara una vez más su mejilla, intentando calmarse. La muerte de Elena si había sido su culpa; aun cuando Alaude y sus demás guardianes le repitieran mil veces que no era así, era su culpa, Daemon tenía razón y más aun tenía todo el derecho de odiarle; él había prometido, desde el día que había formado el grupo de los Vongola, proteger a todos. Después de todo, esa había sido la razón por la que lo había creado.

Sin previo aviso la suave caricia despareció. Alaude ya no acariciaba su mejilla, sin embargo aun podía sentir la penetrante y afilada mirada fija en él. Frunció levemente el ceño, su guardián no desistiría en encargarse de Daemon, odiándose por lo que haría. Realmente no quería pero era el único método que tenia. Encendió su llama.

Alaude cerró sus orbes, sabía que pretendía, era tan claro, como el mismo cielo. Se Acerco posando levemente sus labios en los de su acompañante, apenas tocándolos, en un beso fugaz, antes susurrarle en el oído, tomándolo por sorpresa.

– Lo siento Giotto…– se disculpo.

Los paraparos de Giotto se abrieron de golpe. Rápidamente su híper intuición le alerto del golpe que se aproximaba, sin embargo no pudo esquivarle a tiempo. Alaude había sido más veloz, asestando de forma eficaz en su abdomen.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo antes de que su vista comenzara a nublarse y el dolor comenzara a propagarse rápidamente.

– Aun cuando seas tú quien me lo pidas, no puedo perdonar a Daemon Spade – prosiguió Alaude tomando entre sus manos al jefe de los Vongola, cuando este comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

– A-Alaud – balbuceo, tratando de enfocar su mirada de donde provenían aquellas palabras impregnadas de odio, y al hacerlo notó que no sólo había odio y resentimiento en aquella frase… también, para sorpresa de éste, había dolor. Sufrimiento.

Estiro su mano intentando acariciar su mejilla, sonriéndole débilmente, mientras su consciencia se desvanecía rápidamente. No le odiaba, ni le odiaría por lo que hiciera. Le quería, aun cuando se dispusiera a arrestar a un miembro de su familia no podía odiarlo. Su aprecio y el amor que sentía por su guardián era mucho, que simplemente no podía; no deseaba que lo hiciera pero no podía detenerlo. Su fuerza se desvanecía; su mano comenzó a descender antes de que pudiera lograr su objetivo, al final no lograría ni siquiera transmitirle sus sentimientos a su guardián…

– Giotto…– su mano detuvo su transcurso, alguien la sostenía ahora con fuerza; Alaude la sostenía, aun cuando su vista se había nublado por completo sabía que él estaba allí a su lado, sosteniéndole. Sonrió, perdiendo por completo la inconsciencia.

Alaude lo contemplo por un momento antes de colocarle en el sillón, situado a un costado de ellos, decidido. Definitivamente él terminaría con su dolor….


End file.
